My Cruel Fate
by Lil Kawaii Chink
Summary: Syaoran, Touya Yukito, Eriol and Takashi are in an japanese gang called the Wolf Pack. But wut happens when Syaoran catches his girlfriend Sakura cheating on him with the leader of a rival gang??? PLLLEEEASE R&R..S/S/OC...chapter 2 up!
1. Before it Really Happened

My Cruel Fate  
  
Chapter One: Before It Really Happened  
  
Author's Note: Hi everybody! I'm hoping to get a generous number of review for this, sooo.pllllleeeeaaase? Well, I mean you gotta read it first =^^= Haha this is funny, buuttt...this started out to be a Dragonball Z fic, but then I realized, EEEHHH? Vegeta is not the type of guy you'd see going around being ..emotional. This is my first fic.EVER..anywhere. Well, here goes.I hope it's gunna be long!  
  
Rating: R Genre: Angst/Romance Summary: Well, hmm, hard to explain, you'll see  
  
It was a typical night. The air was chilly with a slight breeze picking up every now and then. Just typical-well, for a normal person anyway.  
  
Syaoran sighed, shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced around the empty streets. There was not a person in sight. It was nearly pitch black, minus the dim glow radiating off the streetlights. As for Syaoran? Definitely no fun.  
  
This was the fourth time during one week that it happened: four times too many. Due to raging teenage hormones and an extremely bad temper, somehow Syaoran had pissed off his father and was thrown out of the house. It was probably for the best, considering how wild he could be during the night-a real party animal.  
  
He smirked while unlocking the door to his car, sleek and black, camouflaged in the darkness. Slowly, Syaoran eased himself into the diver's seat, careful not to be noticed by the neighbours. The parents wouldn't care if I came home at 4 in the morning, Syaoran thought to himself and chuckled bitterly.  
  
It wasn't until a half-an-hour later that he pulled up at the entrance of the Radisson Hotel (AN: blame me, this is an actually hotel where I come from hahah). Casually, Syaoran stepped out and checked out the surroundings he was so used to seeing. Downtown was always so busy and awake, even at 1 in the morning on a Wednesday. True, it was spring break, but still.  
  
Without even parking properly in the parking lot, he slowly strode toward the sliding doors at the main entrance of the hotel. Instead of going inside, Syaoran just waited. He glanced at the digital numbers of his watch, which read 1:26am, the digital numbers emitting a strange glow amongst the other lights. Sighing, Syaoran once again stuffed both hands into his pant pockets.  
  
The air was getting awfully chilly, and with no coat on, Syaoran thought he was about to freeze to death before he was finished his waiting. As if nothing could get any worse, it begun to rain. First in small droplets, then down came the rest of what the storm had to offer. A few strangers that passed the hotel couldn't help but notice him and gave Syaoran weird looks. He ignored them, but as hard as he tried, Syaoran couldn't stop shivering under his drenched clothing.  
  
It doesn't look like he's coming anytime soon. Giving up, the small teen dragged himself into the hotel building. He sat himself down in one of the benches in the lobby beside a plump, old lady and pulled out his cellphone. Syaoran punched in a few numbers and lifted the phone up to his right ear.  
  
It rung a couple of times before the person at the other end answered. Voices could be heard arguing in the background before anything else. Just white noise, He rolled his eyes at the thought of what could be happening.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Damn it Touya! Where the hell are you right now?! Did you know how long I waited for you to show up?" Syaoran practically screamed into the cell. There was chuckling on the other end.  
  
"My parents got into another fight again over one of Dad's girlfriends. This time they're throwing the GOOD china at eachother. Almost got hit myself."  
  
"Ohh.." He trailed off. It was evident that the Kinomoto's had marital issues, but it was usually difficult for Touya to admit. Syaoran bit his lip and proceeded to change the subject, ".uh, is.Sakura there?"  
  
"That's the strange part. She left a while after 8, and hadn't come back since. Went shopping with friends, heard her say. Wouldn't worry though, she's usually back before 4."  
  
Syaoran frowned at this. Lately, he hadn't seen Sakura around much. From what he'd heard from her brother, she's either out shopping or at one of her friends', visiting. Kinda suspicious if you ask me. He just shrugged it off and continued with the 'conversation'.  
  
"I see. So are you still coming? Or do I have to meet up with the guys by myself?"  
  
"Waddya talking about..? It's not like I'm going to miss out on all the partying! Tell them I'll be there, ASAP."  
  
Syaoran took that as his cue to hang up. By now, his clothes were somewhat dry and most of the people populating the hotel were gone already. The clock above the receptionist's desk read 2:09. Syaoran massaged his temples before he finally stood up to rent himself a room for the next two nights.  
  
Touya examined himself in the mirror. Perfect, as always. He winked at himself one last time before leaving the bathroom.  
  
Downstairs, the muffled voices of his parents grew louder every second as their argument prolonged. Touya quietly made it to his room, pretending that the fight just a while away wasn't happening. Face it. He was used to things like this happening around his home-this is, if you called the house they lived in, a 'home'.  
  
He plopped himself softly onto his queen sized bed and sighed silently. Touya observed the contents of his room, tsk-tsking. The place was a mess. Dirty clothes were thrown about every where, and the floor was covered in crumpled up balls of paper. Coca-cola cans were scattered around the room. Heck, there were many more imperfections to his room that he didn't even bother to think about. There were just too many.  
  
It wasn't always like this. His life used to be so easy back then, so fulfilling, so.complete. Yeah, that's before mom died. Touya laughed out bitterly at this memory. After Nadeshiko Kinomoto died so suddenly, life was so perfect any more. His father remarried soon after, leading Sakura and himself to become distant with eachother.  
  
That's when he and a couple of other 'outcasts' found each other and turned themselves into a gang. It was just himself, Yukito, Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi in a world where no person in their right mind would consider them to be 'normal'. All they had were each other.  
  
Touya shook those thoughts out his head and pulled himself into a sitting position.  
  
"Maybe it was for the better."  
  
He stared at the wall in front of his before he noticed something wrong.  
  
It was too quiet. Touya grinned. Dad and Riyu finally stopped their little 'fight', eh? He hopped off his bed and tip-toed out the door and then downstairs. It wasn't a really long drive to get to the Radisson Hotel, but he certainly didn't want to make Syaoran wait.  
  
He snatched the car keys off the hook and proceeded to dash out the kitchen door. Touya skidded to a stop as soon as he noticed a shadow sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey, Riyu. I was, uh, just, going to meet a friend. You don't mind if I borrowed your car do you?" Touya shifted uncomfortably, unsure if she were even looking at him.  
  
He could make out the slightest movement coming from her, which he took as a yes. Riyu, your so good to me.  
  
Hesitating, Touya forced a smile and stepped outside, letting the door click behind him. He inhaled deeply. The damp air filled his nostrils with enlightenment, as if he were on a drug. A wonderful, harmless drug - as if there were such a thing.  
  
BANG  
  
"What the hell was that?!?"  
  
BANG  
  
Syaoran jumped up from the sudden disruption. Cursing, he stood up- right and reached out for the gun sitting on the nightstand. He pointed the gun towards the door and clicked the safety off. The cool metallic surface beneath his trembling fingers caused him to sweat.  
  
"Come in. It's unlocked."  
  
The door swung wide open, revealing a confused Touya standing in the doorway. As soon as he caught sight of the shimmering weapon in Syaoran's possessing, he instinctively raised both hands in surrender.  
  
"Hey -! What's gotten into you man?"  
  
Shaking his head, Syaoran dropped his gun on to the hotel bed. Flinging himself over the bed, he stared up and watched the hypnotizing rotation of the ceiling fan, going around and around, around and around.  
  
"Sorry, you can never be too careful with Jun on the loose."  
  
"Yeah." Touya whispered a reply, barely audible.  
  
Ever since Juntaro Matsuri was released from jail, Syaoran had become extra paranoid over the smallest things. Jun was, or should we say, is, the leader of the Ragin' Infernos, their biggest rival gang. Last year, while him and a couple of his friends were attempting to crash a nightclub, Eriol and Syaoran 'accidentally' caught them in the act. They were put into jail the following day, something they never forgot the Wolf Pack (AN: YEEAAH, very original ::rolls eyes:( for what they've done. Now that the Ragin' Infernos are on the loose, one can never be too careful.  
  
Syaoran sighed and sat himself up.  
  
"We'd better get going, don't wanna make them guys wait, ya'know?"  
  
Agreeing silently, Touya followed his gang leader out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
I hope he doesn't find out.  
  
Takashi staggered down the alley, clutching at his wounded arm. His breathing grew more rugged every second, and his heartbeat became subtle. Blood was dripping from his head, nose, shoulder - everywhere.  
  
As he reached the end of the alley, Takashi was greeted by the welcoming streetlights of busy downtown. Passerbys stopped to stare at the beaten-up boy, who was trying to climb the steps of an old apartment building. He stopped at the first door to the right, on the third floor, collapsing.  
  
By now, Takashi could no longer keep his eyes fully open, and was ready to pass out any time from the shortage of blood. The last thing he saw was a huge wooden door with the inscriptions,  
  
Eriol H. & Yukito Apartment 27-K  
  
He lost consciousness completely.  
  
"Where the goddamn hell do you think those guys are? It's almost dawn and they're not here yet!" Yukito suppressed a groan.  
  
Ignoring him, Eriol stuck a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. He took a long drag and turned towards Yukiyo.  
  
"I don't blame them, probably caught up with family problems again. Good thing you n' me, we have no family to worry about. Just a bunch of crap." With that, he tossed the lighter to the ground.  
  
The soft glow of the television casted its gentle light onto Yukito's face, as he stared at it, absent minded.  
  
"Hey! You there?"  
  
Jumping a bit from the sudden outburst, Yukito gazed lazily at his friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Out of booze. You don't mind getting some?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." Too tired to argue, the silver-haired boy stood and dusted himself off. He shuffled towards the door and placed a hand on the knob, turning it. Before Yukito had a chance to open the door, a heavy weight pushed it open and landed on top of him, soaking his clothes in blood.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Syaoran spat on the pavement outside of the hotel. The two men decided to walk to Eriol and Yukito's apartment, just to enjoy what Touya would call, 'a night out on the town'.  
  
His cell phone rang. Sighing, Syaoran reached into his pocket and fished it out.  
  
"Now who could that be?" He rolled his eyes at Touya, who snickered in return. Sticking the cell beside his ear, Syaoran spoke into it.  
  
"Hello?..FUCK! Well, atleast, is he alright? Fine, fine, sure. When? Four O' Clock.okay."  
  
A confused Touya observed the ironic one-sided conversation between Syaoran and some one else in amusement. As soon as he turned off his cell, Syaoran turned around in the direction of the hotel and sprinted as fast as he could, back to the hotel.  
  
"HEY!? What wit'cha?" Touya quickly reacted by chasing after him. Without looking back, Syaoran answered him.  
  
"Takashi got beat up by Infernos."  
  
AN: Um.I hope you like it, cuz I didn't get it haha.. Okay, I admit it was kinda boring, but I promise, it'll get better (wayyyy better) in the next chapter! Bare with me here!!!  
  
PLEZ REVIEW!! If you liked it, don't like it..no preference? Just review! I' soooo desperate!  
  
Oh yeah, here's a preview of the next chapter:  
  
In the corner was Juntaro, making out with an unfamiliar woman. Syaoran, pissed off, begun to stomp his way towards the other man.  
  
Juntaro and the woman stopped making out and, not noticing the gang's presence, got up and started in their direction. That's when Syaoran finally got a good look at the mystery woman.  
  
"SAKURA?!" 


	2. Brewing Trouble

My Cruel Fate  
  
Chapter 2: Seeing is Believing *** Authors Note: four reviews eh? Better then I expected actually! My standards are pretty low.  
  
Disclaimer: I know there is no point in putting this, cuz EVERYBODY knows geez. But Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.(so is Chobits, Angelic Layer, X and uh..I really dunno..)  
  
OH WELL! ON WITH IT! ***  
  
The streetlights were still dim from their long over usage. As the two young men neared farther into town, the noisier it was, with more people on the streets, doing who-knows-what.  
  
Touya was the first to get tired.  
  
"Come.on, slow down will ya Syaoran?" He collapsed onto his knees from the lack of energy, trying at the same time to regain the strength in his legs. They were numb from exhaustion and had no feeling in them.  
  
"You really need to get in shape," The other boy mumbled to himself, struggling to catch his breath. Welcoming this moment as a short rest break, he quickly regained his composure and sprinted off, leaving a very confused Touya behind.  
  
"I'll see you then!" Those were the last word they exchanged before Syaoran disappeared into the crowds and crowds of people up ahead.  
  
Meanwhile, on the sidewalk, Touya looked on in surprise.  
  
"Geez man, didn't know he had it in him."  
  
Shaking his head in disapproval, he stood and dusted himself off. Instead of going after his friend, Touya studied the sign hanging above the little restaurant he wiped out in front of.  
  
'Peking House eh? Haven't had decent Chinese food in ages. Oh well, maybe just a little break'  
  
Shrugging, Touya pushed open the door to the little shack and looked around the place. There were small plastic lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and towards the center of the restaurant, was a HUGE statue of the Buddha. Underneath it was a couple sticks of incense burning as a symbol of worship to the Asian god.  
  
Touya, averting his gaze from the magnificent work of art noticed that there were a few people aside from himself in the restaurant. There are always people in downtown this early. Especially in Chinatown.  
  
He sat down at the nearest table and browsed through the menu. Spring rolls, chow mien, won ton soup.decisions, decisions. Shifting in his chair, the boy sighed, staring across the room absently in thought.  
  
'Gawds, Takashi is barely hanging onto life here, Eriol and Yukito were worried to death, and to make things worse, I left Syaoran by himself to face a whole lot of 'em Infernos. Some friend I am.'  
  
Snapping out of it, Touya finally settled on some fried rice with a side order or ginger beef.  
  
'Maybe I should visit Takashi in the hospital afterwards'  
  
He smiled at this chosen conclusion and laid back into his chair, waiting for a waitress to come along and take his order. ***  
  
It was his seventh cigarette since he arrived at the hospital. Eriol lit yet another as he waited on hearing the news about his friend.  
  
Only the soft glow of the full moon shown itself onto the face of the pale- skinned boy. What was only minutes seemed like hours, and to tell the truth, a lot of minutes passed.  
  
He smoked yet another.  
  
And another.  
  
Before he could acknowledge the fact that he had only one cigarette left, Eriol was interrupted by a hysterical Yukito. Relieved that somebody broke his addictive smoking record, Eriol coughed and smiled slightly to himself, back turned away from his companion.  
  
Yukito cautiously tapped Eriol on the shoulder, in case the boy standing in front of him iwasn't/i his long-time friend. But heck, what are the chances? Not very many people in the world has dark violet hair. Not that his own hair color was very common, either.  
  
Instead of turning around to face him like a normal person would, Eriol just replied with a simple,  
  
"What."  
  
It wasn't a question really, nor was it a statement. From the tone of his voice, it could be concluded as either a half-hearted phrase or just something coming out of a lifeless robot. Either way, it didn't sound like Eriol was happy to see him.  
  
Sighing in disbelief of the passing current events, Yukito spoke in the softest voice he could muster.  
  
"The doctors said we can visit Takashi now. He just regained his consciousness a few minutes ago, so it seems."  
  
He waited for a sign that meant Eriol heard even a word he just said.  
  
There was a breath of relief.  
  
And then a shaking of the head.  
  
"Count me out," those were the only three words he told Yukito before the other boy retreated back inside of the hospital. He casted a sideways glance to make sure he was really gone before lighting up the last cigerette and sticking it into his mouth.  
  
The last thing he had to escape reality was blissful.  
  
Blowing smoke circles into the clear night air brought Eriol back to sadistic real life.  
  
He threw the remnants of his smoke onto the pavement and crushed it with his foot. Surveying the bright lights from around, Eriol spotted a small figure dashing across the sidewalk from the other side of the street. He squinted hard, just enough to make out who it was.  
  
Syaoran?  
  
***  
  
Yukito found himself staring at the numbers engraved into steel attached to a wooden door.  
  
I326/I  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, he twisted the nob and pushed the door ajar. It creeped slowing open, creaking along the way. Inside, a dimly lit light was shining foggily against the wall.  
  
He stepped inside.  
  
The faint beeping of the IV was the only thing that could be heard in the background.  
  
Yukito blinking once, twice, and forced himself to look at the battered body laying across the many white sheets thrown about on a small hospital bed.  
  
IPoor Takashi/I  
  
There were many visible bruises on Takashi's face, including a black eye and a huge purple blob-like feature on his neck. Asides from that, a couple of small cuts were evident, with the larger ones hidden behind some bandages.  
  
ISorry.its my fault./I  
  
His eyes fell apon some gauze wrapped fingers attached to an arm in a sling. Takashi's legs, were no doubt broken as well.  
  
I.if I were only there for you./I  
  
The small boy was sleeping peacefully.  
  
I.it's my responsibility to watch out for all of you./I  
  
His breathing was uneven and weak.  
  
I.being the oldest is tough./I  
  
Yukito sat himself into one of the many plastic chairs that lined up against the bed. He pulled out his reading glasses from his breast pocket and slipped them on.  
  
II'm sure you'll heal. You'd better./I  
  
He grabbed a copy of the holy bible off from a night stand and begun to read it out loud.  
  
"Genesis 1:1, In the beginning God created the heavens and the Earth. Now the Earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the spirit of God was hovering over the waters."  
  
***  
  
He could see the downtown hospital closing, which meant that he was close. As Syaoran neared his awaited destination, he was sure that there was someone ahead blocking his path. It didn't look like the person was going to move from that spot any time soon.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Syaoran looked on in surprised. He could of swore that somebody had just called his name. But there wasn't a person in sight, except for-  
  
".is that you Eriol?"  
  
He came face to face with the blue haired boy.  
  
Eriol smirked.  
  
"What are you doing HERE anyways? Shouldn't you be hunting down Juntaro and his gang or something?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head, trying to catch his breath from the much running from before without stop.  
  
"I know where he is."  
  
"Oh? Do you?"  
  
He stood up straight once again, preparing for another good run.  
  
"Yeah. Are you just going to stand there, or are you coming with me as back-up?"  
  
Shrugging, the blue haired gang member threw down his empty cigerette box and stared at Syaoran straight in the eye.  
  
"Heh. Why not? I'm just wasting my time here - not that Taka here is unimportant, but you know, I could actually do something more useful elsewhere. Don't worry. Yukito is taking care of him."  
  
"Good! So what are we waiting for? Lets get them before they decide to go home or something!!"  
  
IOh, Juntaro, I'm gunna getcha good!/I  
  
Syaoran ran top speed towards the direction from which he was head toward before he was stopped, followed by his new 'sidekick'.  
  
--  
  
Shortly after, the two boys arrived at "Shanghai City", the hottest nightclub in all of downtown. It was the main hangout for the members of the Ragin' Inferno's.  
  
They snuck in through the back door so no one was to notice them. The place was literally HUGE.  
  
Syaoran glanced around the place, observing every inch of it. There were tons of lights of different colors radiating off of a disco ball from the ceiling to the right, which was obvious that it was a dance floor.  
  
He looked around some more. A bar, and some pool tables. That's when something caught his eye.  
  
In the corner was Juntaro, making out with an unfamiliar woman. Syaoran, pissed off, begun to stomp his way towards the other man.  
  
Juntaro and the woman stopped making out and, not noticing the gang's presence, got up and started in their direction. That's when Syaoran finally got a good look at the mystery woman.  
  
"SAKURA?!"  
  
He. Was. Enraged.  
  
But before he could go up to Juntaro and beat the living shit out of the man, Eriol grabbed him from the behind, restraining him from doing any harm.  
  
"Let's go." Eriol whispered into Syaoran's ear, barely audible.  
  
Nodding slowly, he followed his friend out the door in which they came, sulking.  
  
***  
  
YAH im done.  
  
Ok, im debating on this, but should I bring Tomoyo into this and make this a E/T as well? Cuz I know im bringing Nakeru into this and having some Nakeru/Touya moments..although they aren't a couple..YET  
  
Hahaha.  
  
Okay, after this it's gunna be a J/S/S triangle.  
  
Umm.THREE reviews before I continue is okay with you??? 


End file.
